Catatonic Love
by Nova the Death God
Summary: Sequel to Sadistic Love. When things go from normal to weird to beyond comprehension, how will the renewed couple, Sasuke and Naruto, cope with the changes in there now-abnormal life? Told in Sasuke's point of view. Contains MPreg and obviously yaoi. Rated M, just in case. AU, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**The long-awaited arrival of the sequel to "Sadistic Love" is finally here! :) Enjoy and be warned that this sequel does contain MPreg.**

* * *

My life used to be normal. Somewhat. Granted I screwed up a lot more times than I dare to count, mainly because my pride won't let me. But I've learned from these mistakes... this... this is not a mistake. This is beyond _normal_. It's... I guess... in a way... it's my fault. But I don't know how it happened.  
My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm currently the "father" of my now-pregnant boyfriend's fetus. That's right, **boyfriend**. He's a guy, I'm a guy. This shouldn't be happening. But it is. He has a human baby growing inside of him.  
According to the doctor, they stated that Naruto (my boyfriend), has inexplicably grown a uterus. They said it was a phenomenon amongst homosexual couples where the most "submissive" (snerk) of the couple hosts a child. Now it gets "iffy" if you're a lesbian couple, but... a gay couple. There's no way. But it is.  
They took a sonogram of Naruto's belly the first week he felt off. Low and behold, he had a tiny fetus growing in a randomly-appeared uterus. They suggest that either the goddess of love and fertility blessed him, or a demon of some sort cursed him.  
This is feeling more like a curse.  
But... I guess... there's no use whining about it now... though... it's only the second week.  
I'm not fit to be a father! I'm barely fit to be Naruto's boyfriend!  
Besides, Naruto and I are only in our 20s (Naruto being 24 and I being 25).

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-" A voice whines and I whip around to see my impossibly-pregnant boyfriend leaned over the table.  
"Hey, be careful! You could damage the fetus!" I quip and he sticks his tongue out at me.  
"Sasuke, make me some pancakes!" I frown at this.  
"Excuse you?"  
He pouts. I hate it when he pouts. Especially with his sad-looking blue eyes stare intensely at me. In our past relationship, that would have never worked because I had him whipped... he's stronger and now I'm whipped, not that anyone will know that I think so except probably him.  
"Fine. I'll make you some goddamn pancakes."  
"Yay! Can they be blueberry pancakes?" He smiles cat-like at me.  
I shake my head and sigh. "If we have blueberries." Our cat, a pure-white, female Asian semi longhair called Shiroimegami (Naruto named her), meanders into the kitchen. Shiroimegami can be broken into two separate Japanese words: shiroi or shiro, which means white, and megami, which means goddess. Naruto named our cat "White Goddess", which isn't too far from how she acts. She's white, hence "Shiroi" and she's very doting and loving on us and often rubs up against and purrs. She climbs into our laps and licks our cheeks and rubs our heads on the back of the couch... she's also dainty and very mannerly for a cat. She's got eloquence to her, hence "Megami". Most of the time we just either call her "Shi" or "Shiro", more often the latter. We only call her Shiroimegami if she's in trouble.  
Shiro looks up at me and meows.  
"No. I'm not cooking you pancakes, too. You'll get kitty chow."  
Naruto giggles and I look over at him as he smiles at me. "What?"  
"Nothing... it's just so cute seeing you talk to Shiro like that. She really likes you."  
"Eh... I'm not really a pet person, but out of cats and dogs, I like cats better."  
Naruto thinks for a moment then pouts. "It's because Kiba's basically a dog himself, isn't it?"  
"Well, his last name is INUzuka. He has DOG in his name, he smells like a dog, and he goes everywhere with that fuckin' dog, Akamaru," I growl out.  
"What did Akamaru ever do to you?" Naruto frowns more.  
"Let's see, every time he brought that mutt over here, not only did that gigantic beast scare Shiro, but he also has bitten me, pissed on me, shat on my side of the couch, puked into my shoes, growled at me whenever I so much as held your hand... I think Akamaru hates me by embedded hatred from his master. The king of all mutts himself, Kiba."  
Naruto frowns more. "Why can't you and Kiba just... get along?"  
"Uh. Let's see, I treated his best friend like crap years ago, won his best friend's heart back, and then knocked his best friend up, unintentionally. Good enough reason to hate someone wouldn't you agree? Besides I don't like him because he tried to keep me from winning you back," I state nonchalantly.  
"Yeah, but you've changed, if he could see that-"  
"He's not going to. He'll always be against us being together, unless he has a sudden change of heart, but dogs don't change so easily when you misplace their trust," I point out.  
"Same goes for cats and I think I'm the equivalent of a cat," Naruto nods.  
"No, you're the equivalent of a fox. Sneaky. You have a way of making people become addicted to you; you make a lot of people fall in love with you, it's ridiculous... and a little sickening..." I look to the side.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see Naruto give a fox-like smirk. "Are you jealous?"  
"No." I frown and finish making his pancakes as I set them in front of him with a bottle of syrup.  
"Oh my," Naruto smirks more. It's no use to lie to him when he knows my very being to the core.  
Like a fox, he finds the one opening into your heart and sneaks in. He learns everything about you by reading your heart's contents and then he stealthily uses his knowledge of your very heart's desires against you. He doesn't know he's doing it, but he does it to everyone. He's become the sadistic one in his own way.  
Naruto eats his pancakes as I pour a thing of wet kitty food into a bowl for Shiro who thanks me with a meow. I sit directly across from Naruto and watch him eat. He stops half-way and looks up at me. "Yes?"  
"Nothing, just watching you eat is all."  
"That's weird."  
"Since when have either of us been normal?" I smirk.  
He smirks back. "Touché, Uchiha-san, touché."  
"Dork," I roll my eyes and accept his plate when he finishes it up.  
"Saaaaaaaasukeeeeeeeeeee-" I flinch and place the dish in the sink before turning around back to him.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you carry me to the room?" The blond spawn of Satan asks me.  
"I'm not carrying you."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Double please?"  
"Double no."  
"Triple please?"  
"Triple no."  
"Infinite please?"  
"I'm-gonna-fucking-kill-you-infinite no."  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"  
"Naruto, for God's sake, no! Our room is on the second floor and if I drop your ass, not only will you get hurt but so will the baby!"  
Naruto looks at me. "Do you doubt your own strength...? That's a first."  
"Well, there's a first time for everything."  
Naruto stops, looks down, and then smiles. It's kinda creepy. He then stands up and walks over to me and wraps his arms around my neck. I'm taller than him, but only by two inches.  
"Thank you for caring so much about me and our child... it makes me happy," he stands on his toes and kissed my cheek, which makes me flush.  
"Yeah, whatever," I clear my throat and he giggles.  
There's a lot of reasons why I should typically hate this moron... but... there's a lot more reasons why I love him.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm discarding the idea of "Sasuke's Adventures in America" because the idea bored me. Also note, to those of you reading my "10 Days Left" series, it is NOT on hiatus (well... only slightly), it's just taking forever to write the story because it has to be at least 2100 words per "Day" or chapter, I'm at about 540 words... so yeah, it's gonna take a while in between chapters for that story.  
Hopefully this story will be like it's predecessor and have chapters popping out relatively fast. :)**

**Your author,  
Nova**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, enjoy. WARNING: Contains MPreg.**

* * *

Nothing is normal anymore. NOTHING. I mean... what...  
I can't even describe the type of place my mind is in now ever since we found out about Naruto's pregnancy.  
I mean... I just... the pregnancy is breaking my once stable and logical-thinking mind.

By this point in time, Naruto is two months pregnant and he's started to show JUST THE SLIGHTEST BIT. After all, you don't really show this early on, but because he's physically male (other than the magical uterus inside him now), he has the tiniest bump showing on his stomach.  
And Hell hath broken loose because of this.  
With hormones flying all about, Naruto is being unnecessarily super self-conscious about his weight... he thinks he's getting fat.  
"Sasuke! I gained five pounds!"  
"Naruto, I love you, but... that's probably five pounds of literal shit. You know, you lose up to five pounds every time you take a dump, right?"  
"You do?! Maybe I should take a laxative-"  
"Naruto! That is borderline bulimic thinking and don't think I won't pop you one just cause you're pregnant. It won't effect the baby if I dumb slap upside the head."  
"Hey, you're supposed to be nice to me!" He gripes.  
"Not when you're acting like a dumbass!" I frown.  
"I resent that!" He semi-retorts.  
"Resent it all you want, it's still true."  
He glares at me before marching into the kitchen to get a cup of water. "Do we have any laxatives?"  
"Hell. No. And I'm gonna warn every fucking pharmacy to not give you any. You don't need them," I sigh, rubbing my temples.  
"What if I'm constipated?!" He frowns at me.  
"Unlikely. You took a shit ten minutes ago."  
"And I still gained five pounds!" He pouts.  
I make an annoyed noise. "You also have been chugging water all day. Water weight is also something to consider. You're probably retaining water. Then you have to factor in clothes, and the baby's weight. You're not this much of a dumbass, Naruto."  
"It's not my fault," he looks down. Crap. Sudden hormonal influx, rapid mood change: angry to sad.  
"I know," I sigh out. "And I'm sorry... I guess I might be experiencing some of the mood changing too." I hug him from behind and kiss the top of his head.  
"How...?" He blinks and looks up to try and see me.  
"It's call 'sympathy pains'. Sympathy pains usually occur between two partners who are having a baby together and are strongly connected. Sympathy pains also include: nausea, vomiting, empathy, soreness, and other labor pains. I'm experiencing empathy, I think," I nod and kiss his neck.  
"Oh! I get it now," Naruto smiles again. I love his smile.  
"That's my otouto. A walking dictionary," I hear a voice call from the living room.  
"Shut the hell up, Itachi!" Oh yeah, Itachi (the one who raped Naruto) is living with us now. For some reason, Naruto forgave him. I never did. I never will. And I will never call him "aniki" or "older brother" again. He's not my brother.  
He's a stranger living in my house because mom and dad kicked him out for being lazy (albeit a genius, much like Shikamaru).  
"How rude," he calls out.  
My life is hell. I've got a pregnancy-induced hormone-crazy boyfriend making breakfast and the Spawn of Satan living on my couch. What the hell am I doing with my life?  
I'm sure Naruto has asked himself this plenty of times over the years we've been together.  
It's only natural... when life throws you a fuckin' curveball. I just hope I don't miss the home run.

At last, night time. I made it through another day of pregnant-Naruto and asshole-Itachi. Life is interesting, to say the least; there's never a dull moment.  
As I climb into bed and wait for Naruto, I hear weeping coming from the bathroom. I get up and knock before entering. "Naruto, are you okay?"  
He looks up at me, teary-eyed. "S-Sasuke... I'm sorry, I just..."  
I sigh and smile softly, kneeling down in front of him. "Hey. You can tell me what's wrong. I'm not the same jerk I was before, you know."  
"I-I know, it's just..." He doesn't finish his sentence.  
"Just what?" I take his hand in mine and kiss the back of it. I look into his eyes, imploringly. "Please tell me."  
"I'm scared... men don't have babies... but... here I am... with sonograms to back it up... I just... what if something goes wrong and the child isn't born... or what if I miscarry, I'm terrified..." He whimpers and I stretch up to kiss his cheek and then his forehead.  
"Shhhhh. Don't think about that. It won't happen. We're gonna have a beautiful, healthy young child," I smile even more gently at him and his eyes widen.  
"We...? You really mean that...?" I know what he's asking about and I can't help but give a slight chuckle.  
"Naruto... I'm staying by your side. I mean... I loved you enough to change who I was because you changed... I'll always be the man you want me to be, because... I don't know how to be anybody else, but yours... so yes... _we_ are having this child. It'll be our bouncing baby boy or precious little girl," I confirm and kiss him tenderly on the lips.  
He sniffs and clings to me before kissing me back. Hormones were the toughest thing to deal with; the doctor was also perscribing him progesterone, estrogen, and prolactin hormones to help build up his boobs (because he was male and had none). So... it was almost like he was getting a sex change, but only half-way. He would be growing boobs and around the time of birth, he'd start lactating. The doctor said he'd have to continue these hormones until we were done breastfeeding our child.  
...Naruto wanted to breastfeed our child till they were 2... I wasn't too thrilled when he told me that, because the increase of estrogen would erratically enhance his mood swings (which he was already prone because he's already emotional without the hormones).  
I take him up in my arms and lay him on the bed, climbing in next to him.  
"You can still lift me up?" He asks, squeaking slightly.  
"Of course, dummy. You're not fat. You're pregnant. That's a whole world of difference right there... But fat or not, I'd still love you," I state as I wrap my arms around Naruto's body and kiss his cheek.  
I can almost feel the smile that spreads across his face and his snuggles into my arms. "Thank you, Sasuke. I love you no matter what, too."  
We kiss before falling asleep.

Everything was so perfect that night... I didn't realize Hell was in our near future... and there would be no immediate escape.

* * *

**So I know I said I was gonna be on hiatus, but... I'm in a really repetitive part of my game right now where I can only stand to do it about 3 to 5 times a day, so... I'll be working on art after I do that in my game... once THAT part of my game is over with, I go onto another repetitive part (level grinding), so...  
I'll be on and off hiatus until this game is complete. Heh heh... Whoops.  
Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
Shit is about to go down in the next chapter.  
Love you all.**

**Your author,  
Nova**


End file.
